


Проще простого

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: — Я, — наконец выдохнул Лэнс, — я сказал Киту, что он мне нравится.— И что? — не поняла проблемы Вероника.— А он меня ударил.О дерущемся Ките, непонимающем Лэнсе и чувствах через года. А ещё о первом выборе и закате.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 11





	Проще простого

**Author's Note:**

> Последней каплей керосина, после которой я подожглась и пошла писать фик, стали [вот эти арты](https://twitter.com/CPvoltron/status/1073420136923639808). Спасибо Фейри за то, что вовремя в меня ими кинула (а то я бы прокрастинировала этот фик ещё месяц)
> 
> Спасибо за название Броги, чмок

Когда в дом вбежал заплаканый Лэнс и с разбегу уткнулся ей в живот, Вероника выронила из рук кружку, отстранённо радуясь, что она пластиковая.  
— Лэнс, ты чего, тебя кто-то обидел?  
Брат не ответил и повис у неё на шее, продолжая громко всхлипывать, когда она присела на колени. Вероника поглаживала его по волосам, дожидаясь окончания непонятной истерики, и только когда всё стихло, предприняла вторую попытку.  
— И по какой причине это было?  
Лэнс, едва успокоившийся, снова всхлипнул, и Вероника поспешила протянуть ему стакан воды.  
— Я, — наконец выдохнул Лэнс, — я сказал Киту, что он мне нравится.  
— И что? — не поняла проблемы Вероника.  
— А он меня ударил, — взвыл Лэнс.  
Волна злости поднялась в Веронике мгновенно, стоило только взглянуть в полные слёз голубые глаза. Если Кит-чёртов-Когане решил, что может разбивать её брату сердце безнаказанно, то он ошибся.  
— Лэнс, — встряхнула она его за плечи, — иди умойся и мы пойдём к Широ, хорошо?  
Лэнс кивнул и поплёлся в сторону ванной. Вероника схватила телефон и ключи, набросила куртку — вечера уже стали прохладными — и взяла за руку подошедшего Лэнса.  
Злость подгоняла, заставляя идти так быстро, что Лэнс едва успевал за ней. Да как Кит вообще посмел его ударить после такого, Вероника это просто так не оставит. Она долбила в дверь, почти заехав по носу удивлённому Широ, открывшему им.  
— Такаши Широгане! — сразу перешла в наступление Вероника, оттесняя Широ в дом. — Как, чёрт возьми, твой младший брат посмел ударить Лэнса?  
Лэнс за спиной замялся и неуверенно прикрыл дверь, решая не вмешиваться.  
— Стоп, — жестом остановил злую тираду Широ, — я совершенно не понимаю о чём ты.  
— О том, что Лэнс сказал Киту, что он ему нравится, а Кит его ударил, — фыркнула Вероника.  
Широ пару раз открыл рот, но, кажется, не смог найти что сказать.  
— Но, — он откашлялся, — но Кит ничего такого не делал. Он пришёл расстроенный и сказал, что Лэнс убежал от него в слезах. Кит решил, что он не нравится Лэнсу.  
Теперь они стояли и недоумённо смотрели друг на друга, совершенно ничего не понимая.  
— Лэнс, — повернулась к нему Вероника, решая хоть что-то прояснить, — а куда именно Кит тебя ударил?  
Лэнс тыкнул пальцем в губы, кажется, вновь сдерживая слёзы.  
— Своим лицом, — добавил он.  
— Неправда, ничего я тебя не ударял! — слетел по лестнице со второго этажа Кит, пока Вероника и Широ пытались побороть шок. — Это был поцелуй, а ты убежал после него!  
— Поцелуй? — удивлённо склонил голову к плечу Лэнс. — А что это?  
— Я не знаю, — буркнул Кит, — но видел, что Широ с Адамом так делали, а они друг другу нравятся.  
Вероника отвлеклась от разыгрывающейся у двери драмы, поворачиваясь к смущённому Широ.  
— Так значит Адам, — хитро протянула она, расплываясь в улыбке. О личной жизни Широ не было известно почти ничего, сколько бы их компания друзей ни пыталась что-то выпытать, а тут такое открытие.  
— У нас тут проблема посерьёзней, — попытался сменить тему Широ, упрямо не глядя ей в глаза. Вероника тыкнула его локтем в бок, безмолвно намекая, что они ещё к этому вернутся.  
— Так я тебе нравлюсь? — просиял Лэнс.  
— Да, — смущённо отозвался Кит.  
Подобные слова явно дались ему нелегко. Лэнс с радостным вскриком повис у него на шее, едва не роняя на пол.  
— Надо же, как всё счастливо разрешилось, — засмеялась Вероника. Широ кивнул и пригласил всех на чай.  
Счастливый Лэнс не отлип от сконфуженного Кита до конца дня.

***

— Хей, маллет! — послышался радостный крик за спиной, и Кит остановился, занимая наиболее устойчивое положение. И не зря — через секунду Лэнс запрыгнул ему на спину, буквально повисая на нём.  
— Лэнс, тебе уже далеко не пять, прекрати так делать, ты тяжёлый, — обессиленно вздохнул Кит, потому что знал — не поможет.  
— Что-то никогда не меняется, — тепло улыбнулся подошедший Ханк. Пидж сфотографировала их и уткнулась обратно в телефон, махнув рукой Киту.  
— Не бурчи, я же знаю, что тебе совсем не тяжело, не зря же ты столько времени проводишь на тренировках, — довольно ответил Лэнс, дёргая Кита за длинные волосы.  
Кит недовольно фыркнул и подпрыгнул, пытаясь стряхнуть Лэнса. Тот вздохнул, но опустился на землю, пристраиваясь сбоку.  
— Мы тут решили устроить вечеринку на пляже, — воодушевлённо вещал он. — Ну типа конец первого года колледжа, мы всё сдали и выжили, это явно надо отметить!  
— Я пас, — отрубил Кит.  
— Ну Кит, — заныл в ухо Лэнс, вцепившись ему в руку, — ты не можешь не пойти, это будет вечеринка только для самых близких. Мы четверо, Вероника, Широ и Адам, Мэтт, Аллура и Коран, Шей, Лотор и его подруги, если Аллура их уломает, вот и всё. Кит, идём, я не позволю своему самому давнему лучшему другу пропустить веселье. Кит, Кит, Кит, Кит, Кит, — зачастил он.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что он не замолчит, пока ты не согласишься? — перекрикнула Лэнса Пидж.  
Кит вздохнул.  
— Ладно, я пойду, только отстань.  
Лэнс счастливо улыбнулся и принялся рассказывать как прошёл день, отпустив руку Кита. Кит постарался не подать виду, что разочарован этим.

***

Подготовка к вечеру заняла несколько часов и привела к разгрому комнаты и горе вещей на кровати, из которых Кит никак не мог что-то выбрать.  
— Кит, ты готов? — заглянул в комнату Широ. Потом перевёл взгляд с мрачного Кита на вещи и вздохнул.  
— Ты как на первое свидание собираешься. Решил впечатлить Лэнса? — подмигнул Широ, вытягивая из груды простые красную рубашку и чёрные шорты.  
Кит слегка покраснел, но послушно взял одежду.  
— Ничего я не пытаюсь его впечатлить, мне это не нужно.  
— Эх, Кит, то целуешь, то «не нужно». Какой ты непостоянный, — подколол его Широ.  
— Долго ты мне будешь это припоминать? Мне было пять, я не знал, что поцелуй это не так просто.  
— Просто ты уже тогда сделал выбор. Одевайся и выходи, мы с Адамом предупредим ребят, что ты немного задержишься. И не забудь покормить Космо, — крикнул Широ уже из-за двери.  
Кит посмотрел в зеркало, собрал длинные пряди в небольшой хвост и, удовлетворённый увиденным, пошёл на кухню. Погладил Космо, кинувшегося к наполненной миске, и направился на пляж, захватив кепку — солнце пекло нещадно, а до заката было ещё прилично времени.  
На пляже отсидеться не удалось, ребята сходу затащили его в море играть в какое-то подобие водного поло, потом они просто дурачились, догоняя друг друга и брызгаясь. Лэнс и тут умудрился прыгнуть ему на спину, потопив их обоих — у Кита подкосились ноги от внезапного ощущения горячей груди Лэнса, прижатой к нему. Пару раз перекусили, слушая рассказы из жизни то одного, то другого, но постоянно возвращались в море.  
Затихли только к вечеру, соорудили костёр и сели вокруг. Ханк и Шей мило шептались, Аллура жарила зефир и делилась с Лотором — который всё-таки пришёл, пусть и без своих подруг, Адам показывал что-то Широ в телефоне, Холт бурно о чём-то спорили, а Коран травил байки, заставляя Веронику и Лэнса то и дело смеяться.  
Кит незаметно поднялся со своего места и направился к холму, расположенному по пути сюда. С него должен открываться прекрасный вид на море и закат. Через некоторое время рядом тихо устроился Лэнс, и теперь за буйством небесных красок они наблюдали вдвоём.  
— Надоело слушать шутки Корана?  
— Почему ты ушёл?  
Одновременно спросили они и уставились друг на друга.  
— Нет, просто решил, что не стоит тебе проводить такой чудесный вечер одному. Ты же не против? — неуверенно улыбнулся Лэнс. Такую его сторону — открытую и настоящую, не прикрытую шутками и напускной уверенностью — Кит особенно любил.  
— Не против, — ободряюще улыбнулся ему Кит. — А я просто устал немного. Ну, знаешь же, большие компании немного не моё.  
— Знаю. Я точно не мешаю?  
В голубых глазах Лэнса отражались последние лучи, Кит, кажется, полностью провалил миссию «не залипнуть».  
— Тебя я всегда рад видеть, — не подумав честно выдал Кит и замер, осознавая.  
Лэнс отвёл взгляд, нервно выдохнул.  
— Может быть я совершаю ошибку, — тихо начал он, — но сейчас оно сильнее меня. Кит, я... Мне, — он снова глубоко вздохнул, собираясь, и посмотрел прямо в глаза. — Кит, ты мне нравишься. Нет, даже не так. Я люблю тебя.  
И, кажется, перестал даже дышать в ожидании реакции зависшего Кита.  
— Если ты обещаешь не убегать в этот раз, то я тебя поцелую, — спустя, по мнению Лэнса, вечность, ответил Кит.  
— Я не убегу, — пообещал Лэнс, придвигаясь вплотную. — Это значит..?  
— Это значит, что я тоже тебя люблю, — выдохнул Кит ему в губы.  
Целоваться с такими счастливыми улыбками было не легко, но они справились. 


End file.
